Please Catch Me When I Fall
by ChibiCheesecake666
Summary: DEDICATED TO live.love.laugh97 !
1. Intro

Okay so this is my first actual story. It is inspired by and therefore dedicated to the amazing .laugh97 who actually convinced me to make this story. It is very loosely based on one of my one shots. Please review and give me tips on how to improve or any ideas you may have, it would be really helpful :D

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Alexi Aster Uley

**Age: 17** (Same as Jacob)

**Looks:** short (5ft 2) curvy and a little more than average bust. Black curly/wavy hair that goes to just under her boobs. Bright green eyes with a ring of blue and yellow flecks. She has a slight southern accent. Zombie gypsy tattoo on ribs and arose on her shoulder (pictures on profile soon).

**Personality:** outgoing, says what she thinks. Can come off as rude and standoffish. Closed off unless you get to know her. Dirty sense of humour, holds everything inside. Can be a tad bit violent and defensive. Fiercely over-protective of those she loves. Can be quite motherly.

**Past:** Used to live in Dallas, Texas with her father. Her mum abandoned them both when she was 3. Since then her dad had been drinking. He started abusing her when she turned 7. She has scars all over her arms and back as well as a deep scar on her side where he tried to stab her. After he tried to kill her, her dad committed suicide and she is sent to live with her brother, Sam Uley. He moved out when she was thirteen and he had no idea what happened to her. She knows all about Sam being a shifter.


	2. Rainbow Tiles

**Alexi's POV**

Is it wrong to feel so happy to have someone you're supposed to love dead? If it then consider me the worst person in the world. As soon as got the call that dad killed himself it was like releasing a pressure valve. No more beatings, no more scars. Well, physically at least. No matter what, nothing is going to erase them from my head. Every time I close my eyes to sleep I feel him there, suffocating me. Hitting, punching, kicking, anything he could possibly do to hurt me in any way. Since mum left him to raise a toddler by himself he hasn't been the same. I didn't get to know him as the kind dad that went to soccer matches like my brother did. I got to know his drunken side.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm blaring in my ear.

_That's right; today I get to see my brother for the first time in five years. I bet he doesn't even want me to stay with him; he didn't call once in 5 years._

Getting up I looked around my almost empty room. Majority of the furniture had been driven down to La Push a few days ago. The rest I would take with me today. I got dressed in my light ripped skinny jeans, black converse, ripped black shirt and army jacket. My hair already sat in loose curls so I just ran my fingers through it. I grabbed the rest of my stuff and took one last look at the place of my hell before leaving.

I got off the plane at the small Forks airport. The ride over had been uneventful and I spend a good deal of it attached to my headphones and sketch book. Looking around I saw one person that was undoubtedly my older brother. Our hair colour and tan skin is where our similarities ended. Where he was tall, I was tiny. Where he had dark brown eyes, I had emerald green. There was still no denying that we were related to each other.

As I walked over to him with my lime green luggage I saw a woman at his side. This must be the Emily that dad talked about the few times he was sober. That's right; Sam talked to dad but never to me.

As soon as he saw me Sam ran over and enclosed me between his arms while spinning me around. He put me down once he noticed I wasn't hugging back.

"Hey sis, long time no see. How have you been Alexi?"  
>"Not exactly my fault <strong>Brother. <strong>You would know if you actually picked up the phone to call once in a while." I didn't expect that much hostility and clearly neither did Sam as he looked taken aback. A cough brought us out of our awkward moment. I turned to see the woman. Closer up, I could see the scars on her face. Sam must have gotten too mad. (Yes, she does know about the secret, you'll find out how later)

"Hi, I'm Emily. Sam has told me so much about you Alexi." She said stepping forward to hug me but I flinched away.

"Hi, nice to meet you Emily. Can't say I've heard too much about you except what dad said."

"Well come on Sam, take her bags to the car. I can't wait to show her, her new room." Emily said as she took my arm and started walking to the car. It took Sam a few more seconds to respond in his shocked state.

_Serves him right for leaving me alone. I had to go through everything with no one, no help at all….. NO STOP IT! Don't you dare cry now. Just put that smile on._

I shot Emily a smile as she looked over at me through her incecent chatting and it must have looked convincing as she smiled back brightly. We reached the car and Sam put all the luggage in the trunk but I kept my bag with my Ipod in it. I didn't have a phone, who would there be to message anyway?

"How's school going Alexi?" Poor Sam trying to make conversation.  
>"Fine"<p>

"Getting good grades?"

"Good enough"

"You'll be going to school with a few friends of mine, they'll look after you." Sam really was struggling and I wasn't about to help him, he didn't help me once in five years.

"That's nice." Was the last thing I said before putting in my ear phones, clearly cutting off any further attempts of conversation. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Sam and Emily having a conversation that was obviously about me.

I opened my eyes once I felt the car stop. Out of my window I saw a quaint house with a white wash walls and a small porch. A huge forest could be seen around the back and to the left side. The front door opened up into a huge kitchen that smelled like choc-chip cookies and muffins. Emily took my arm again and went upstairs. There was only one bedroom and a bathroom upstairs and both belonged to me. Sam and Emily's room was downstairs. Emily paused in front of the door before slowly opening it and letting me walk inside first. One wall was painted electric green and the ones surrounding it were splattered with blues, yellows, pinks, reds and purples. All my furniture had been set up already. I had a black leather bed with batman quilt cover. A black desk with bright green chair sat on the opposite side of my room. My wardrobe was also black with bright blue doors and it sat next to my desk. My window overlooked a dirt patch in the back yard that lead into the forest.

"I really do hope you like it. Sam said you like bright colours so I added in as much as possible. We can change it though if you want too and we can go shopping for more clothes and…" Emily started nervously rambling until I stopped her with a hug that shocked her.

"Emily, I love it. It's perfect." I said releasing her from my spontaneous hug that I was beginning to regret.

"I'll leave you to get settled i. Tea is in an hour." Emily yelled out as she closed the door. With a sigh I started to unpack my bags, folding all my clothes away and unpacking my books. I set my red laptop up on my desk and let it turn on while I checked out my bathroom. The tiles were small glass ones in rainbow colours on one wall with the rest in white. I had a small shower, sink and toilet with a full length mirror hanging up on the opposite wall. I packed away all my toiletries and cosmetics and returned to my room.

Just as I was setting up my Ipod speakers I heard someone knock on my door.

"Come in"

Sam stepped through the door with a semi-nervous look on his face.

"Tea is ready. Emily cooked roast pork."

"I'll be down soon."

"Alexi, I'm sorry. I don't know what I've done but I am sorry and I'm trying to make up for it."

The more that he spoke, the angrier I started to get.

"Don't know what you've done?" I started in a menacing whisper but my voice gradually got louder into an almost yell, "You dint call me, visit me, write to me at all in five years. When I needed you most you weren't there. When I was getting hurt, where was my big brother who promised to protect me? You were here playing happy families in La Push. I needed you, I needed my protected but you weren't there and nothing you do is going y=to be able to make up for that." Tears were building up in my eyes but I refused to let them fall. Sam was standing shocked at my door looking at me, trying to comprehend what I just said.

"Why did you need protecting? You had dad. What happened to my sweet, innocent sister?" Honest confusion swam in Sam's eyes and I was so close to telling him but no. I didn't need anyone else to worry, no matter how mad I was at him.

"Just forget it Sam, things happen to make people change and sometimes it isn't for the best." I murmured as I walked past him, all fight gone from my voice.

Voices could be heard as u came down the stairs and into the kitchen area. I looked around seeing a total of 4 half naked strange men sitting around the table.

So this is the first real chapter. PLEASE REVIEW. I want as much advice as possible :D


	3. ChocChip Cookies

RECAP:"Just forget it Sam, things happen to make people change and sometimes it isn't for the best." I murmured as I walked past him, all fight gone from my could be heard as I came down the stairs and into the kitchen area. I looked around seeing a total of 4 half naked strange men sitting around the table.

* * *

><p>I felt all the eyes in the room simultaneously turn to look at me and I met each of them with my own stare. This must be some of my brother's shifter pack. Trying to erase the awkwardness that was creeping up on us after they clearly heard my conversation with Sam, I stepped even further into the cramped dining room to introduce myself.<p>

"Hi, I'm..""Alexia, we know. Sam hasn't stopped talking about you since he heard you were coming." Said one that was slightly shorter and stockier then the others, still towering over me. Hearing that Sam was talking about me send a wave of guilt crashing over me, but I refused to let it show in front of these people, I would deal with it later.

"Well, I'm Quil" stated the shorter one that had just spoken, standing up to take my hand in his rather warm one.

"And this is Embry, Jared and Paul," he said gesturing to the others in turn," But you know, clearly I'm the only one you'll need to remember." And with a wink he went to sit back down with the others."Clearly its my name she's gonna' be screaming out!" said the one I think was named Paul as he came up behind me and wrapped me in a suffocating hug. "Paul, let her go. Alexis, you can come get some food first. God knows it will be demolished by the time the boys get to it." Emily gestured to the huge amounts of food stacked up on plates before handing me one and giving me first choice of seats at the table.

Dinner was simply the most entertaining affair I've seen. Not a minute could pass without Quil making a poor joke or Paul trying to hit on me. Even though it was pouring outside, the room felt warm as I was crammed between Paul and Embry, who stayed quiet for majority of the dinner.

When everyone had finally finished their seconds, thirds and for some, even fourths, the boys gathered around the couch to watch the game while I offered to help Emily with the dishes.

"No sweetie, you go sit with the guys. Actually, can you please take these in with you?" she asked handing me a plate of choc chip cookies. I could feel the heat rising from them and I took one before the boys could devour them all. I place the plate on the middle of the coffee table before taking a seat next to Paul, as far away from Sam as I possibly could and clearly he noticed.

_It's like he really is trying to make this work; maybe I could try to make it easier on him…..NO! he abandoned me when I needed him. He had his chance to help me but he wasn't there, no one was…_

I was woken up out of my inner monologue by Paul putting his arm around me. Automatically flashbacks started popping up in my mind and I flinched out of his arms onto the floor. The door slamming open shook me out of my frozen state and I looked to the figure standing in the doorway.

He was perfection personified. From his tanned russet skin pulled over his rippling six-pack to his tribal tattoo and cropped shirt black hair. But what intrigued me the most was his eyes. His deep, brown eyes were staring at me like I was the only person in the room. I looked down into my lap blushing before standing and offering my hand.

"Hi, I'm Alexis, Sam's sister. " I said the Sam's sister part almost scathingly and out of the corner of my eye I could see Sam flinch. My speech seemed to shake this new guy out of his trance though.

"I'm Jacob Black." He said taking my hand with the most stunning smile I had seen in my life. His hand was warm, almost hot, just like the others. I just stood looking into his eyes like my life depended on it.

**JACOB'S POV**

Wow, this girl is amazing. Her hair looks soft, I wonder if it is. And her eyes, bright green just like the forest. "I could look into her eyes for days and never stop. She is perfect and beautiful. When she introduced herself to me, it took all my strength not to go up and kiss her then. Even her voice sent shivers down my spine. Wait. Did I just imprint? No, no, no.. I have Bella, she's just starting to love me. I don't need this, no matter how beautiful she may be. I have Bella, I love Bella.

"I have to go, see you later Sam." I said, having it come out harsher then intended. Seeing her flinch almost made me take it back, almost.

**ALEXIS'S POV**

Ouch, that one hurt. What the hell did I do wrong? I only introduced myself. I watched Jacob walk out the door, slamming it in his wake, before I took up a space on the floor next to Embry.

"Don't worry about Jake, Al. He just has a few things to sort out at the moment. He'll be back tomorrow to make things up to you, I bet." Said Embry wrapping a comforting arm around me.

_Why couldn't Embry be my big brother? He at least seems like he wouldn't let any one hurt me. Wouldn't let dad…..No, don't you dare cry._

Too late, I could feel the tears building up in my eyes and I quickly said goodnight to everyone and ran for my room before bursting into tears. I eventually tired myself out and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>OKAY GUYS, THIS IS IT FOR CHAPTER TWO. PLEASE MESSAGE ME ANY IDEAS, COMMENTS, CRITISISMS, ANYTHING! THANKS YOUU! ^-^<p> 


End file.
